


Korra and the Really Weird Happenings

by MoreRealUnicorn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, F/F, dont kill me asami will show up again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRealUnicorn/pseuds/MoreRealUnicorn
Summary: Korra has been able to manipulate elements since a very young age- but this isn't the bending world.





	1. The Fires

The residents of number 16, River Drive were happy to say that their baby was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Korra was the light of their lives and, though she couldn’t be called spoiled, she was treated as such. So, it is understandable that, upon seeing flames hovering in the air above her crib, Tonraq was a little bit panicked. Suffice it to say that Korra did not grow up with a great affection for fire extinguishers, or, for that matter, the garden hose. At least, until she did, but that won’t happen for another few years. It is perhaps less understandable that he and Senna decided to raise her in isolation, but maybe if Hogwarts let the parents of Muggleborns know they weren’t insane sometime before their children turned eleven… ah, well. That had been the policy since anyone can remember, and even Dumbledore would be hard-pressed to change any of the various ridiculous traditions surrounding the foremost school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Magical Britain.  
But as of yet, the two parents don’t know what to do with their six-year-old daughter, and she can still run free. There she goes now, in fact, past the back garden’s gate into the field. There’s another girl out there waiting for her, and the two of them clasp hands and set off into the small copse of trees behind their houses. To them, it seems an unimaginably vast jungle.  
“’Sami, have you ever seen something weird happen around you?” The taller girl drops her hand and turns to face her. Even at seven, she’s the worldly, experienced, one.  
“You’re goin’ to have to be more pacific, Korra.” The habits well ingrained even now, Korra rubs the back of her neck and frowns.  
“Like, lights or something. It’s just, I keep thinking I see things and whenever I say something about it Mom and Dad act all weird.” Now it’s Asami’s turn to frown.  
“Like fairies?”  
“No. I dunno. It’s like whenever I get mad or distracted then I see something, and sometimes when I know I’ve lost something it’s right back in my room.”  
“So, like magic.”  
“Yeah, but sorcerers and witches and things can always control it and I can’t, if that’s what it is.” A born scientist, Asami furrows her brow.  
“Have you tried?”  
“Well… no. I didn’t want it to be real, or not be real. I dunno.”  
“Good thing you have me around, then!” Asami reaches as high as she can and pulls down a branch. “Try to set fire to this.” Korra takes a step back.  
“I don’t want to burn a tree...”  
“Not the whole thing, just a little bit.”  
“Asami, I don’t know if this is a good idea.”  
“Come on, what could happen? Just try it.” Korra takes a deep breath and grabs the branch, staring at a leaf on the end. For a second she thinks she sees smoke, but then it’s gone.  
“It’s not working.”  
“Focus!” She stares again, and while she’s not looking, another branch comes out of nowhere and hits her in the head.”  
“Hey! What was that for?” She rounds on her friend, letting her target whip back into place. Asami’s grin is quickly wiped off her face.  
“Korra!” She points over the younger girl’s shoulder.  
“Nuh-uh, you’ve gotten me with that one enough. Why’d you hit me?!?”  
Asami screams “Korra, run!”, and follows her own advice. Left behind, she looks behind her, and sees the entire tree aflame. It’s spreading, and when she tries to follow she trips on a root and can’t get up again. The rest is a series of flashes.  
“-never seen anything like it- dry lightning- “  
“-was just lying there- “  
“-the other house- “  
“-completely incinerated- “  
“-matches or gasoline- “  
When she wakes up properly, she’s in the back of their car, tucked securely in with a pillow under her head and a blanket under the seatbelt.  
“Mom? Dad? Where are we going? Where’s Asami?” Senna turns around.  
“We’re moving, sweetheart. I’m afraid you won’t be able to play with Asami anymore, but you can play with us!” Korra thinks over the bargain for a second, then pouts.  
“No! I want Asami!” Her mother sighs.  
“Asami can’t come with us. She and her father are moving somewhere else.”  
“What about her mom? I like her mom.” There’s a strange expression that passes across Senna’s face for a second, but she replaces it quickly enough that Korra doesn’t notice.  
“Her mother had to go away for a while.”  
“Like us?” The expression is back, and this time Korra notices.  
“No darling, not like us. You’ll understand when you’re older.” She hates that phrase, and turns to stare out the window for the rest of the long ride. They arrive at a dock, at last, and she struggles to get out before her mother grabs her and tells her they have farther to go. A boat, a train, and a snowmobile later, they’re waving to the mustached man who drove the last leg and bringing their bags in to the new house. It’s cold and lonely. Korra sympathizes. Tonraq pretends to be excited, and picks her up and swings her around.  
“Korra-bear! Aren’t you happy to be home?” She is not, and makes it abundantly clear by ignoring him.  
The next five years are marked by the occasional fiery bloom sprouting from the snow, Korra growing several inches, and her parents gaining a proportional amount of grey hairs. They spend a lot of time alone in their room talking to strangers who come, none of whom acknowledge Korra or return. But one summer, when she’s hiking the tundra with Naga, her consolation prize of an overly enthusiastic dog, she comes across a mailbox that she knows wasn’t there yesterday. The flag is up, and when she peeks inside she finds a letter with her name on it.  
Korra  
Upstairs Bedroom  
The House in The Tundra  
Scotland, United Kingdom  
She runs home faster than she ever has before, and barges into her parents’ room only to find a strange woman in robes and a pointy hat talking to them.  
“I suppose this is Korra?” Tonraq nods.  
“Well then, good day to you, Miss Korra. I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall here to confirm your acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
“A magic school?” The stern-looking woman nods.  
“You will be a witch, and you need to be educated to avoid accidents. It goes without saying that at Hogwarts demonstrations like those your parents have been telling me about are unacceptable.” Korra wants to cry. She hasn’t even been to the school yet and already they’re going to throw her out.  
“I didn’t do it on purpose! I don’t even know how!”  
“Don’t worry, Korra, I’m sure we won’t have any trouble. Almost all magical children have events of the like occur.” She wants to ask if they’ve all killed people, but she keeps her mouth shut. McGonagall turns to her parents. “The packing information is all in the letter your daughter has, and we’ve arranged a Portkey for you to Diagon Alley to make the necessary purchases. There’s a currency exchange there, so you should be fine. It’s set for 1 PM tomorrow- is that fine?” They nod. “Simply hold onto this string then, and then it will take you back at 7’o’clock that night. I suggest you make an evening of it- grab dinner in the Alley, or get some ice-cream. The train leaves from Platform 9¾ promptly at 11 AM on 1 September. There’ll be another Portkey sent to you that will take you there half an hour before. That should be all, if you three don’t have any questions?” Korra has a million, but one look from Senna tells her to keep her mouth shut. “Very well. I will see you, Korra, at Hogwarts.” And then with a pop, she turns on the spot and disappears. Finally, the witch is gone, and Korra can burst out with what she was thinking the whole time.  
“What kind of a name is Hogwarts?!?”


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your typical trip to the mall to get school supplies

The next afternoon, Korra dragged her parents out of their room and an abruptly cut-off discussion. Her mother coughed pointedly and gave Tonraq an expressive glare, and huffed when it became clear he was not going to say anything.  
“Do you have everything you need for the day, Korra?” Senna clearly did- her purse was stuffed to bursting with emergency supplies.  
“Yesssss! We’re going to miss the Porty, Mom!”  
“Not so fast. Checklist.” The eleven-year-old rolled her eyes.  
“Really, mom? You haven’t done that in years.”  
“Phone.”  
“Check.”  
“Raincoat.”  
“Check.”  
“Gloves.”  
“Chick, but I’m not going to wear them unless I have to.”  
“Water bottle.”  
“Chock.”  
“Flare.”  
“Chuck.”  
“Rubber ducky.”  
“Ch- wait, what?” Senna rolled up the paper and put it in the appropriate pocket.  
“Had to make sure you were paying attention, didn’t I? All ready, dear?” Tonraq came in from the other room. He had on a balaclava, ski goggles, mittens, and a winter coat. Not an inch of his skin was exposed to the air, despite the temperature of the hallway.  
“Ha! Bet their magic can’t get through this!” He nudged Korra knowingly. “They’ll have to get up earlier than that to catch a Pitka off guard, eh?”  
“Dad. You’re embarrassing me.” He laughed heartily.  
“That’s my job!”  
“Whatever. It’s about to be one.” Tonraq tapped the side of his nose.  
“Righto! Now where’s that string… he patted his pockets and shook his head.”  
“Dad!”  
“Just kidding, dear. Here we are.” He held it at arm’s length. “Grab on, I suppose.” Korra snatched one end, and Senna plucked the other out of the air. “Shouldn’t we have left by now?” They stood there for a few moments, and just as Korra relaxed she felt an immense tug behind her navel and the world started to twist. After a few moments, it did so again and spit her out onto some cobblestones. The first thing she noticed was a large yellow sign: ‘Portkey Arrival Area: Stay Well Clear’. There was a smaller one underneath it: ‘Next Arrival In Five Minutes: Please Exit The Marked Area’. As she stared, the ‘Five’ on the smaller one shimmered and turned into a “Four”.  
“Magic.” She whispered. Hefting her backpack up onto her shoulders, she grabbed for her parents to head off toward the bustling crowd, but only found one hand. “Dad?” Senna was right there, taking a few deep breaths, but her father was nowhere to be found. “Mom, where’s Dad?” She seemed to recover, and started to answer before falling silent and suppressing a laugh.  
“Your father is often too correct for his own good.”  
“What do you mean- you don’t think?” Senna nodded mischievously.  
“I think the Portkey needed skin contact.” At that, the giggles spread to Korra and the two were incapacitated, imagining Tonraq standing in the hallway, dressed to the nines, hand still extended, wearing what must be one of the funniest faces he’d ever unintentionally made. Finally, though, they composed themselves, just in time to see the sign change from ‘One’ to ‘Any Second Now’. “Good thing I had the list then, hm? We’d best be going before someone appears inside you. Now then, first is… Gringe-oats? I wonder where that is.” But Korra was not exactly paying attention. She was entranced by the tableau before her: hundreds of people dressed in everything from robes to fancy dresses to normal outfits, and every one of them more interesting than the other. As she stared, she caught a few snippets of conversation too:  
“Please, Archie, that isn’t right either- “  
“-says it’s the only House worth getting into- “  
“-must be a Muggleborn.”  
The shops were, if at all possible, even more so. Marionettes boxed, threw up, and disappeared with a flash in a colorful display labeled WEASLEY’S WIZARDING WHEEZES, while an assortment of animals, some of which looked decidedly strange, mewled, barked, and hissed from MAGICAL MENAGERIE. EEYLOPS OWL EMPORIUM appeared to be much more specialized- only superb birds graced the branches in its windows. But the one building to rule them all had to be the one at the corner of the intersection just ahead. It was majestic, in gold inlay and white marble, and above the pillars on either side of the double doors read, in a font that dripped grandiosity, GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK. Korra pulled on her mother’s hand and pointed mutely.  
“Oh. Wow.” Senna also took a moment. “We do need to get everything on this list, Korra.” She nodded. They made their way across the thoroughfare without too much trouble, and then up the stairs. There was a sign on the wall by the right door, though, and she absolutely had to stop and read it. It was rather depressing.  
  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn_  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._  
  
They did eventually enter a room more reminiscent of one of the ballrooms from Korra’s Disney movies than anything else. The cavernous ceiling and crystal chandeliers hung above, and the walls that supported them were no less ornate, with stained-precious-metals windows depicting scenes of magic.  
They joined the line under the sign reading EXCHANGE, which was flickering through different languages. Korra impatiently looked around, but Senna seemed to know it would happen and kept a tight enough grip she couldn’t run off. There was so much to see here too- wizards pushing heaps of coins across the counter, tellers- were those goblins? – weighing lumps of metal, and, most interestingly, children being done with the boring part and leaving. They were at the front, and Senna exchanged the money she’d brought from her purse for a stack of gold coins, a dozen or so silver ones, and a pile of small bronze.  
“Mommmmmmmm, can we go now?”  
“Yes. Don’t get ahead of me, though.” Korra was already dashing for the door, ducking under elbows and through conversations, leaving Senna to apologize in her wake. After ages, her mother made it out and again consulted the list and a map she’d picked up from a stand near the Portkey area. “The closest shop we need to go to… is for your wand. And it is… this way.” Barely able to contain her excitement, she began tugging her mother along. “Alright, Korra, don’t pull my arm off! This says it’s right that way and is called Ollivanders. You can run ahead if you like.” Nodding gratefully, Korra took off. She was going to get a wand! She was going to do magic! Hidden between two of the more colorful shops was a simple, dark one. The displays were full of small boxes and above the door, in a simple font, was OLLIVANDERS. She pushed it open, setting off a small bell, and looked around. The store was full of towering shelves packed with more of the boxes except for a small area by the door with a counter and register. It was also completely empty.  
“Hello? My name’s Korra, I’m here to get a wand?” There was no response from the back for several seconds, until a ladder screeched into view bearing one of the oldest men she had ever seen. He had silvery eyes, with white hair and skin to match. He peered down at her from his perch before hopping off and coming closer.  
“Korra, hm? A wand… well, you’ve come to the right place! You’ll be heading to Hogwarts?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Good, good… Hold still there.” A tape measure, without any support or direction, was flying around, measuring her arm length, height, foot, and a number of other seemingly random values. “Ah…” He disappeared into the back again, and popped out with an armful of boxes. “Let’s try these to start.” He opened the first one and held it out. She stared. “Well, give it a wave!” Feeling rather foolish, Korra picked it out of the velvet lining the box and gripped it. She swished it in the air, and immediately the box jumped out of his hand and stuck to the wall. “Oh, definitely not. What about this?” That one stuck both of their hair on end, and the third just made a horrific screech. The fourth didn’t do anything at all, but when Korra touched the fifth she felt a flow of warmth run up her arm, and as she flicked it a stream of red and green sparks flew into the air and circled her head.  
“Whoa… it’s-” Ollivander nodded.  
“12 and a half inches, ash, with a unicorn hair core. It’s yours. For seven galleons, of course.” She began to explain that her mother would be there, but was interrupted by a soft hand on her shoulder.  
“I saw the whole thing, Korra. It’s amazing.” Senna settled up with the elderly wandmaker, and then plucked the wand from her hand. “You still need to wait to use this until you know how. And do be careful when you do.”  
The rest of the items required were not nearly as interesting- robes, books, and ingredients could not compare to an actual magic wand. Korra had dithered at the owl store for a time before deciding she didn’t want to get any animal that might not get along with Naga. She had made one exception- upon purchasing protective dragonhide gloves, she knew she had to find her own dragon, and if Naga couldn’t make nice then too bad.  
They finished up with a stop at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, where Korra got a massive sundae and Senna a modest cone. Just as the girl was taking the last bite, her mother’s watch began to beep.  
“Ready to go, Korra? One minute to seven.” She rooted through the bottom of her purse and came out with the same string from only six hours ago. It seemed so much longer. “Hold on tight.” The familiar jerk came, and after a moment they were right back in their hallway, with the only evidence they’d gone at all the ice-cream still on Korra’s face and the various packages they had. Tonraq had set up a chair next to the spot and removed his winter apparel. His expression of intense worry cleared up the moment he saw that his wife and daughter were safe, and he pulled both into a family hug.  
“How was it?” Senna just shook her head, but Korra knew exactly how to respond.  
“I’m going to get my own dragon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I changed the tense back to historical past. I don't do much writing in present and made a spur-of-the-moment decision to do part of chapter 1 in it. I might go back and fix it depending on whether I think it would still work. But anyway, in terms of story, most of the characters won't really be seen until we get to Hogwarts, which will be next chapter. I took Korra's last name from a list of common Inuit surnames, although that culture didn't have them until they were forced to by Canada in the '70s. I'll do my best to stick to this update schedule, but if the chapters start getting too short for me to feel they're self-contained, I'll move to every other day.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's trip to school, upon which she meets a few familiar faces

Tonraq took it all in good humor, inasmuch as any adult would upon missing out on seeing a magical world for the first time. The dinner conversations for the remainder of the month revolved entirely around Hogwarts, ranging from the students to the subjects to the parental visit policies. Finally, the day came, and with it an owl, bearing a small package on one leg. Cut open, it contained a broken pair of sunglasses and a note:  
[i]The Portkey will leave at 10:30 to Platform 9¾. It will take you back a quarter past eleven. Do be prompt.  
-Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress [/i]  
And so, at the appointed time, Korra, Senna, and Tonraq, who had Korra’s trunk and was not wearing gloves, gripped the frame and felt the same jerk. When they arrived, he was sent sprawling but the mother-daughter pair remained steady on their feet. Korra nudged him with her foot and hissed  
“Dad! You’re embarrassing me.” He gave Senna a put-upon glance and clambered to his feet, looking around in amazement.  
The platform was bustling just like Diagon Alley had, with all manner of families crowding around a bright red locomotive. There was a redhead hanging out a window yelling about a toilet seat, a toad hopping from wide-brimmed hat to wide-brimmed hat, and several other equally nonplussed pairs of clearly Muggle parents. Senna leaned down.  
“Korra, are you going to be ok finding your own seat on the train? I could come wi-“She was abruptly cut off.  
“Mom, I’ll be fine! I’m eleven, not two. I’ll write to you guys!” She made to hurry off, but was swept off her feet.  
“Not so fast! You’re not getting out of here without at least a hug.” He pretended to be furious.  
“Fine, Dad.”  
“Come here, Senna.” The three shared a moment, and then Tonraq turned more serious. “Korra, if you have any problems with anything, you write to us right away, okay? I don’t care how minor.”  
“Okay, I will.” She glanced over her shoulder at the train, which was beginning to let off steam. “Dad, I’m going to miss it!” He nodded, handed her one of the trunk handles, and stepped back. Korra joined the tide of last-minute embarkers and made for the nearest entrance. When she reached it, she quickly turned and waved to her parents, who were yelling something she couldn’t quite make out. It was pretty obvious what it was, though. She called back “I love you too!”  
The express was quite crowded already, and most of the compartments were full. Near the end of the train, she came to one with the door open and only one other kid. She knocked on the wood by the sliding door, and he looked up, brushing an untidy mop of black hair out of his eyes.  
“Do you mind if I sit here? I’m Korra.” He nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, that would be great! I’m not expecting anyone or anything, and Mom said I should make friends on the train. I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” He extended a slightly grubby paw, and they shook. “Any idea what house you’ll be in?” She blinked.  
“House? I thought it was a castle.”  
“No, like your group. There’s four: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.”  
“What? Those are the strangest names I’ve ever heard. What even is a Huffle-puff?” Harry grinned.  
“My mom says they’re particularly good finders. Gryffindor is the best- Where dwell the brave at heart!” He flourished an imaginary sword. “That’s where I want to go, like my parents. And then there’s Ravenclaw, for kids who’ve just got brains, and Slytherin, for ones with neither.” Korra raised one eyebrow. Surely, they wouldn’t have a house just for ‘ones with neither’. Harry laughed. “Okay, you got me. Slytherin’s supposedly for ambition and cunning, but that’s who actually winds up there.” She furrowed them now.  
“Do you get to choose?” He grimaced at that.  
“I’ve begged everyone I know to tell me, but no one will. I did hear something about fighting a troll, but I’m pretty sure they were just having a laugh.” Just then, someone stuck their head into the compartment- a very, very fiery head.   
“D’you guys have room in here? It’s only Fred and George won’t let me sit with them and everywhere else is full.” Harry scooted over and patted the seat beside him.  
“Come on in! I’m Harry and this is Korra. I was just explaining about the Houses, but you’d know about those, wouldn’t you?” The newcomer sat down and nodded.  
“In case you haven’t guessed, I am indeed a Weasley. Ron.”  
“What’s a Weasley? Is that like a Muggle?” Harry looked at her funny, but Ron let out a guffaw.  
“I like that! But no, it’s just my surname.” She blushed.  
“I just thought… with all the magic and everything…”  
“Oh no, it’s fine! I’ll have to tell that one to my siblings- what’s a Weasley? Ha!” He sat back, and Harry leaned forward like a seesaw.  
“I guessed when you didn’t know about the houses, but no one raised in the magical world could possibly not know about the Weasleys. You’re Muggleborn, aren’t you?” She nodded uncertainly. “It’s not anything bad! Or at least nobody worth anything thinks so. So you don’t know what Quidditch is, do you?”  
“No, unless you mean money on the side of the road.” Ron laughed again, and Harry launched into a detailed explanation of some sort of ballgame, played in the air on broomsticks. Apparently, his dad had been the best Seeker in a century, and he’d been playing since he was four. Ron interjected from time to time with nuggets about his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, but by and large he, like Korra, was content to relax and let Harry do the talking. After a few hours of discussion on Quidditch and a few other Wizarding sports, there was another knock on the door. An elderly lady with a kind face opened it.  
“Anything from the trolley, dears?” Korra was starving; she hadn’t thought the train ride would be so long. Ron looked down at a packet of sandwiches he’d been eyeing for the last while, but Harry pulled out a pouch of gold victoriously.  
“We’ll take the lot!” The other two gaped at the sheer volume of treats now in a pile across from him. “Have whatever you want, please! Merlin knows there’s way too much for me to eat all of it.” Needing little encouragement, they joined Harry in massacring the assorted chocolates, sweetmeats, and pastries. Harry plucked a colorful packet from the middle after a few minutes and bade them pause. “These are great, they’re Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans”. Ron nodded.  
“When they say every flavour, they really mean it! There’s banana and grape, but you could also get dirt or something. Fred swears he got an aluminum one once.”  
“Right, so here’s how this works. We each shut our eyes and pick until the bag’s empty or you throw up.”  
“Does that usually happen?’ Korra questioned.  
“Nah, they don’t have too many of the really nasty ones. Otherwise people wouldn’t buy them.” The first round agreed with Harry’s evaluation: he got orange, Ron pineapple, and Korra toothpaste. Then Ron pulled out a sickly looking mottled green.  
“Eugh! That’s got to be puke! Anyone want to trade?” Korra, who had a solid red, laughed and shook her head, but Harry was game and handed over his checkered bean. “Ready? On three, one, two, three!” Ron made a face but still swallowed, while Harry’s turned out to be simply cabbage. But Korra’s mouth was suddenly on fire. Literally.  
“Aggggghhhhh! Put it out, put it out!” Harry froze, but Ron quickly grabbed a discarded jumper and began beating her about the jaw with it. The flames died down as quickly as they’d flared up, and she glared at the package. “So that’d be one of the nasty flavours, I assume?” Harry snapped out of it at last and shook his head.  
“I’ve never seen anything like that from a Bertie Bott’s. They always just taste bad.” Ron assented, and she did acknowledge that it had been very spicy for a moment. Despite that, they agreed to put away the bag for the remainder of the trip, and the conversation picked back up after a few minutes.  
They were interrupted again just as the train began slowing down. This time it was a girl about their age with frizzy brown hair and buckteeth.  
“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. Have any of you seen a toad?” The pasty-faced boy accompanying her nodded tremulously.  
“He answers to Trevor? About this big?” He indicated both his clenched fists. Harry gave a little wave.  
“Hi Neville, Hermione. I’m Harry, this is Ron and Korra. There’s been no toad in here, but you guys are welcome to join us for the last bit. One of the teachers can probably help you once we reach the castle.” Korra was a bit ticked that he would just speak for her and Ron like that, but she let it slide.  
“Actually, I saw a toad back on the platform. Are you sure it’s on the train?” Neville’s face grew even more white, and Hermione shot her a nasty look as she dragged him back toward the front of the train, which was coming to a halt. All thought of toads immediately blown out of their heads, the trio pressed their faces to the window to get a first look at the castle where they’d be spending the majority of the next seven years.  
“Wow….”  
“It’s amazing.”  
Hogwarts was backlit by a huge moon, though the towering spires certainly didn’t need it to be magnificent. It overlooked a loch and there was dense forest on the other three sides. Every window of its innumerable stories was lit, and the bright orange light scattered ripples across the dark water and something that moved within. Korra turned to the two boys.  
“Bet you we have to swim across that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I'm doing with this now. Please, send feedback. I feed on it.


End file.
